The Many Sides of a Bubble
by Bubbles-A-Bubs
Summary: Who's Bubbles? She's a piplup, but not the ordinary kind. Blessed with the special power telekinesis, she wades through the shallows of Destiny, and then dives headfirst into the deep-end. Told through the eyes of a Pokemon, Bubbles herself. Rated K .
1. Prologue

**The Many Sides of a Bubbles**

**By:**

**Bubbles**

**Prologue**

About 500 years ago in the Pokemon world, Arceus, the deity of all Pokemon released a power that made certain several, chosen Pokemon inherit these specialties. Those powers were telekinesis, mind reading, magic, teleportation, transformation, and camouflage. No one knew those certain Pokemon had these skills until 4 centuries later. Once they were discovered, other Pokemon were trying to see if they had one of the special power. The ones who were blessed were pleased, and the ones who were less fortunate were somewhat jealous. Half of the blessed Pokemon turned evil, abusing their powers, so they could get world domination. The other portion was less greedy, using them to help other Pokemon.

Soon, the forces clashed and a great war began. It lasted for a century and perhaps a score or two, turning the Pokemon world from a save haven to ruins. The tremendous battle was finally cut from its devastating tracks when the Peacemaker, Lugia, and Arceus himself flew down and stopped time briefly. Arceus watched the frozen world in all its depression, and weighed his options: if he tried to let the current Pokemon keep their powers, they might do the same, or take them away. The problem was, however, where to put them? Arceus thought more, until he reached a conclusion - possibly, he may bestow these curses to a new generation, filled with new and hopefully peaceful ideas, and the powers may once again be a gift. Then, Arceus stole back his gifts and sent them to new Pokemon, so young that some were newly hatched, and some still residing inside the shells of their egg...


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo! Wassup World!**

Here I am stuck in my egg. I am just DYING to get out of here. I mean, it's so boring. All I see is black. Yes, black - black, black, and more blackness. And what do I hear? All I hear is myself talking. Inside my egg, all I can do is think and sleep. That's right, think and sleep. No video games, no television, no fun. All I do is think about the outside world.

When I think about the outside world, I think about what I'm going to do. I plan just to have fun. You know, have a normal life by having fun. Other times I think about how to survive, just in case if I don't have any parents. I just hope that doesn't happen.

I was thinking when suddenly I felt pain. Yes pain. It felt like cramps, but how could I get those when I can't even move in here? I guess that question will have to wait and see why.

Soon I saw a thin crack of light. I was excited,ready to get out of this wet, dark prison, and into the free world. I pecked and pecked furiously, trying to get out. In a matter of minutes, I was out and in the outside world, smelling the fresh air and examining the grass. I was ready to tackle my dreams, but before that, I think I should explore this place a little. You know, just hang out (even though there is no one to do it with me), and get used to this place. I was that walking up when I just realized that where I was had been dug. I climbed up and up until I finally reached the top. I started scrutinizing the variety of plants: tall, short, shrubby, and many more. Then I saw a massive piece of a blue rock shaped as a half-circle. Just then this I saw this "thing". This "thing" was huge, about three times as large as me.

"Look hon, it's our baby. Isn't she adorable," said the first "thing." Soon after that another one appeared.

"Your right. What should we name her," said the second one?

"Truly, I don't know. How about Aiko," the first one asked?

"Na, that's to plain. How about Akemi?"

"I have a good one. How about Yukiko?"

"You know, that might be perfect. She will be Yukiko." When they were naming me, that was when I realized something that make me happy, that made me smile. I just realized that those " things" were my parents; Yep, my very own parents.

* * *

My mom was looking happy, but I could tell she was worried. I wondered what was she worried about. Was it me? I don't think so. Maybe I was just imaging things.

We were walking for a while, my mom and dad talking about where we live and all that. To tell you the truth, I was bored of listening. All I was thinking about was asking my mom if there was something wrong.

After, let's say twenty minutes we got there. To tell you the truth I was impressed, even though I didn't listen. I wish I listened instead about worrying about my mom's problem. I looked inside. There were tons of pots holding the marvelous flowers. I was not just impressed, but amazed at what my life is going to be like. From my point of view, it is going to be luxurious.

When I go inside a room, I see a Pokemon just like me, but is bigger, but not as big as my parents. He was reading about the so called "Wobble Sticks". When he saw me, he said, or actually screamed to me.

"Who in the world are you?"

"Well, let's just say my parents called me Yukiko," I said is a tone that was not as loud as him.

"So you were in the egg I see," he said after scrutinizing me after a long time. He looks at me with deep concern. Finally, he says, "Hi! I'm Akio!" He returns to reading. I leave the room, having no intention to learning about the "Wobble Sticks". So I explore around. When I saw Emi, she says, "Come over here Yukiko. This is your room." I go inside, seeing the walls painted a very light shade of blue, with a red lava lamp, and a "kid" sized bed. The sheets were the shades of blue: navy blue, blue violet, sky blue, pacific blue, cerulean , you name it. It was all there.

* * *

"Well, I'm off to walk around," I said to my mom and dad. I ran off, slamming the door. I looked around our yard. I searched off for flowers. After a while, I had some roses, sweet peas, daises, and more I can't identify. I walked back to my house when I bumped into a thing. I fell down, landing on my butt first. What I had bumped to was a pink with red stick things and lines around his stomach.

"What, or should I say, who are you," I asked?

"I'm Whopper, a wooper."

"I'm Yukiko. Say, what are you doing here," I questioned? "This is my lot."

"Your lot? You're probably lost. I just came out of my house, watering my family's plants."

"Oh." I said, blushing a whole lot.

"Don't feel that bad. You're new, aren't you?"

"Yea, I guess." I said softly.

"What did you say? I can't here you. Speak louder." he called.

"I said yea, I guess. You don't need to yell." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Why speak softly. It's not a secret or anything, is it?"

"Look, I don't like it when I get proved wrong, even though I was just born," I said.

"Don't feel that bad. I wondered to a place so far I took hours to get back to my house. Here, I'll give you a tour around. While we have the tour, tell me about you, and I'll talk about myself." He gives me the tour, and tells me who lives in what house. He also tells me what's there to eat and what type of plants live here. After he tells me about him, I talk about my house, and who lives in there.

"So that's where you live," he said. "You got a nice family there, but watch out for Akio. He's a little, let's say, mysterious, in an odd way."

"How," I ask?

"Well, he's just odd. He sometimes has an evil grin and chuckles to himself, which is somewhat odd, not saying that nobody does it though."

After a while, we stop and rest.

"I guess that's all there is to know about this area," he uttered, taking short shallow breathes.

"Thanks for the tour," I say happily. I learned a lot from Whopper and became his friend, or more of acquaintances, "Bye."

"Bye," he utters, going back to his house! I run back.

"I have my very own friend," I mumble happily. I get back to my house in like 20 minutes.

"Yukiko! Where have you been? We have been worried sick, thinking you got captured by bad Pokemon," shouts Emi.

"There's nothing to worry about," I say calmly. "I just went for a walk, and met Whopper. You know, the wooper."

"Oh." says Emi. "That's okay then. He's our neighbor. He's really nice, don't you think?"

I leave her question unanswered, walking up to the table full of fish, berries, and other goodies, dishes, and deserts. Once everybody was at the table, we digged in. First, we started with the main dish, which was fish, fish, and more fish. There was salmon, trout, and many more. Then came the goodies and deserts, which were mainly fish pie, some berries, and some sweets.

"Woo wee," I say! "I'm stuffed. I'm going back to my room." I excuse my self, pushing the chair I was using, and walking towards my room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Some New Friends Unleashed!**

I was on my bed when, "Happy Birthday!" was greeted. My family and Whopper's family came in. No. They didn't come in, they barged in without permission and just yelled: "Happy Birthday!" I have to say that was rude, but hey, if it's your b-day, then let them yell Happy Birthday.

"Were you surprised?" my mom asked

"Actually, no. But I was mad at the fact that everything was peaceful until now," I said. Everybody started cracking up as if I was saying a joke. "No seriously. I really thought that." It started to diminish.

"So. Are you ready for the fun?" Whopper asked me when it was completely silent.

"Yea. Of course. Where there's fun, there's food. Not that I'm hungry though," I said in a humorous way. Everybody started cracking up again, and soon we were playing what we all could think of: hide-and-go-seek, limbo, and other stuff we played of just for the fun of it. For some reason, my brother didn't really smile. He also really didn't play much, unless if it involved strategy, or being the best. After I met all of Whopper's family, I went up to Whopper and asked, "Don't you think something is strange about this party?"

"Well, no. Not really, unless you mean Akio." Whopper told me.

"Yea. It's about Akio and-"

"-Time for the presents!!!" Emi yelled. It was rude but hey, it's time to open _**MY**_ own presents, so I guess it's okay. Anyways, so I went down. Wait a minute, there isn't an upstairs. Oops. I meant I went to the _kitchen_. I was everyone there, even Akio. He was smiling, maybe because it was my B-day.

"Now that Bubbles is here," announced my mom, "we should sing Happy Birthday!" After she said that, they were all singing Happy Birthday. After that, I opened my one-and-only first Birthday present. Little by little I opened, or should I say, ripped the wrapping paper. I got a piplup Poké-doll from my parents, a cute little blanket with the words, "Happy Birthday Bubbles!" on it from Whopper and his family, and a cool picture of me from Akio.

"I didn't know you can draw Akio!" my mom exclaimed.

"There are many things you don't know," he said mysteriously. "Lots of things you don't know."

We went back to what we were doing. Whopper asked if I liked the present and I said yes.

"It's so cuddly and cute, and is my favorite color, light blue like me."

Soon they had to leave. It was really dark with the night with the noctowls flying above us. The night sky was wonderful, full of bright, twinkling stars. We went back and cleaned up the house. It was a mess, full of trash and crumbs everywhere you go. It's impossible to step without a crumb or piece of trash there right under you feet.

Five hours later, we were done. Don't ask me how it took five hours. There was trash everywhere. There was some on the couch, on my bed, and when you go back to the couch you find some more! So now you got your reason. I plopped on my bed once we were done. It took five minutes to fall asleep.

The very next day was like any other day: playing, eating, and sleeping. It wasn't a fun day, because I just played by my self. But, I thought of a good name for my blanket and piplup Poke-doll. My blanket is going to be called Blankey and my piplup Poke-doll is going to be Pip, since it's small and it's short for a piplup.

Now the very next day was awesome. While I did the usual like eating, washing my face, and all the other morning stuff, Whopper came by to ask if I can come to his house. Unfortunately, I opened the door. If only my mom came to open the door, she would've said yes just so she doesn't hurt his feelings. But I opened the door, so now here I was trying to persuade my mom into letting me come to his house. After five minutes of persuading and begging, she finally let me because she was annoyed of me. I skipped to his house so fast that it took fifteen seconds. Normally it takes a minute, so it's a world record, or at least to me.

"Hello? Heeellllllllooooo?????" a strange voice asked. "Are you awake yet?" I woke up, surprised to see my mom there. "There you are. I thought you'd never wake up, but I was wrong." I got off the bed, feeling confused. "So. How did you sleep?"

"I was at Whopper's house, wasn't I?" I asked. My mom tilted her head, confused. Then she understood what happened in a flash.

"It's just a dream," she said calmly. "Nothing really happens in a dream. Let's eat breakfast, shall we?" she said. I ate the usual: an pecha berry sandwich. It's not that bad. It's just that, it's old. I went to play with Blankey and Pip. If you ask me, it's actually pretty amusing. Blankey is soft and Pip is just like me. I play with her and pretend she's me. The problem is that I need a mommy doll and a daddy one and a brother one and one for Whopper and his family. I need a whole set if I want maximum fun.

Then, Whopper really came and asked if I could play. My mom said sure, and then I skipped to his house. He wanted to show me something.

"Hurry up! I want to play!!!" I said, annoyed.

"Do you want to see it?" he asked. I nodded. I wanted to see it, it's just that I didn't want to spend my time letting him show something. He showed me his very own collection of Poke-dolls. There's one for everybody in his family: Wendy, his mom, Arby, his dad, Big Mac, his brother, and him.

"Cool!" I said. He told me he got those a long time ago but nobody could play with him, so they were layered with dust. Soon, we started playing. I lost track of time, but luckily, his mom told me it was time to leave.

"Bye!" I said to his family as I ran back to my house.

While I walked I saw my brother with two other Pokemon. There was this machoke and an arbok. I wanted to see who they were, so I walked up to them. They saw me come, and told me to buzz off.

"Hey!" I said. "That's mean. What are you doing with my brother?" They looked at me, then my brother. After staring at us for ten seconds, they finally said, "She's, you sis?"

"Yea." he replied. Then he talked to me and said, "Hey, Yukiko. Do you think you can go back home? I don't like people interrupting our conversation while we talk."

"But I won't talk then," I complained.

"Still. I don't like people eavesdropping. It's rude." I said fine reluctantly and then ran off. "Why can't I listen to the conversation?" I asked my-self. "It must be because it's rude. Hopefully that's the reason." I got back home only to realize that nobody was home. The door was locked, with a note saying that they went shopping!!! I was horrified!!! I went back to where my brother was. He got irritated, and I mean really irritated. He started yelling at me until his friends told him to stop. I was close to tears, but fought them back and bravely said, "It's not my fault mommy and daddy went shopping." He looked at me and then my friends, then turned to whisper something to them. I couldn't hear all of it, but just heard, "- and drop the conversation." I just stared at him.

"Hey Yukiko! Hey Akio! We're back. Let's go on home," my mom yelled later. I go after my mom while my brother say bye to his friends. Soon I catch up to my mom and then my brother came along later.

"So mom," I said. "What did ya buy?" She told me she bought some fresh salmon, small dried shrimp, and picked some oran berries along with pecha berries. We got back home and she opened the door with her one-and-only key. It's not that amazing though. I just like it because it has miniature pictures of the whole family, which I thought was neat. Just then I asked where's dad.

"Oh. Well, about that, he went to, um, um, what was he doing," Emi said. "He said he'd go to at one of his friend's house and said he'd be done before I came home. He said it'd be quick. Hmm." Just then my dad appeared.

"Darn it," he said. "I just had that feeling that I'd be early. But no, miss Emi had to come home first," he said in a smug voice. Emi laughed, and he helped her with the groceries while Akio and I went back into our room. Once I went in, I got Pip and Blankey and got out. I knocked on Akio's room, and then went in. He was reading "Wobble Sticks" again, and I wasn't surprised. So far I learned that he liked reading books and learning. He never read fiction, only non-fiction, which to me is a lame way to entertain yourself. I mean, who wants to learn when you can play! I asked him if he wanted to play, and surprisingly he said yes. We was Blankey since I wanted to be Pip. When we played, we'd always pretend that we were best friends and would go play outside every single day picking flowers and berries. We'd also play other games like tag and all that. Soon, the whole thing got boring, including the story line. We eventually thought of a whole new plot and storyline: there'd be an evil monster which would be Akio's prinplup doll. When he got it out, I was surprised. I asked him why did you get that. He said, "Hey. Just because I like books doesn't mean I hate playing dolls. I mean, books are cool, but so are dolls and playing other games. And besides, mom and dad probably never told you this, since you're asking me this. It's a tradition to get a doll that they are. I used to have a piplup doll, and I still have it in my memory box." He pointed to a big navy blue box.

"Is that where you put all of your favorite stuff?" I asked.

"Well yea. I mean, where else would I put them. In the trash?" So then he continued with the new idea. Akio's piplup doll, also called Akio would steal Blankey and she would be trapped in a cave, which would be a pillow case. Then I'd fight him and save Blankey and Akio would say sorry and then be a good boy. Before we even started, my dad called to eat, and then we rushed to dinner. When everything was set up, my mom and dad whispered, but I couldn't hear. And anyways, whispered things aren't meant to be heard, right? And then my mom said, "Yukiko. We got to tell you something."


End file.
